


A Little Bet

by stynwolf35



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassed, Heartslabyul, Hehehe, Sweet, THIS IS SO CUTE, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stynwolf35/pseuds/stynwolf35
Summary: Cater and Alex decides to go for a bet on their game.who knew it would end up like this.





	A Little Bet

**Author's Note:**

> They/Them pronouns

Another late evening and finally finished with everything for the day. Alex lets a sigh of relief as they walk in the dorm wanting to unwind. They run a hand through their hair as they stretch as they start to head to their room to place their bag. In a few seconds, they feel a pair of arms wrap around their shoulders from the back making them come to a halt.

“Alex, You’re back! Finally!” Cater’s voice echoed through the room, making Alex glances over to see a grin on his lips.

“Hey Cater,” Alex responds and pulls his arms off around them as they continue to their room. Cater pouts as he follows making it stay quiet between the two.

“Let me guess, you’ve been waiting for me to come back,” Alex asks glancing over to him.

“Of course. I found something that we can have fun together.” He says. Alex shakes their head and get to their room and drops their things before turning around towards Cater, who’s leaning against the doorframe.

“Did you now?” Alex raises their eyebrows and sits on their bed. Cater looks around their room nodding before looking back at them.

“Would you like to play it in here or the corridor? You can be more comfortable here.” Cater says smiling towards Alex.

Alex thinks for a second before nodding towards him. “Here will be fine.” Cater nods before leaving the room.

Alex smiles before laying down feeling their body relax. They let out a yawn before turning to their side watching the door. They smile and laughs lightly before closing their eyes to get a little rest before Cater comes back with whatever they’re going to do for the night. They didn’t realize that they dozed off until hearing movement in their room.

“Go away,” Alex mumbles and goes to turn around until hearing Cater speak.

“But, you’re cute when you sleep.” Cater speaks. Alex stops before opening their eyes and turns their head to see Cater resting his head on their bed.

“How long?” Alex asks stretching their body.

“Ten minutes.” Cater shrugs and smiles. “I got it all set up so whenever you’re ready.”

Alex nods and lays on their back running a hand through their hair. They knew Cater was still watching them and turn their head towards them. Cater sticks his tongue out at them and Alex chuckles and shakes their head.

“Alright. What are we doing?” They ask as they push themselves up. Cater grins and pushes himself up and claps his hands.

“We’re going to take on Chess.” Cater says motioning to the board on the ground. Alex glances over and back towards Cater.

“Do you even know how to play?” As Alex tilts their head Cater shrugs.

“I know the basics. Do you know how to play?” Cater asks. Alex nods and leans back against the wall.

“Put it on the bed. We’ll start playing.” They said making Cater move the board to the bed and sitting down.

The next few hours consist of them playing over and over. Both didn’t realize how late it was as they were playing. They were too busy enjoying playing and talking to each other. The knock at the door is where they both glance over as Riddle walks in seeing the two on the bed.

“Riddle. Nice to meet you.” Cater smiles giving a wave.

“You two are still up?” Riddle raises his eyebrows towards them making the two look at him confused before glancing at each other.

“It's not late,” Alex says looking over to their clock to finally see the time. “Oh.”

“Yeah. It’s two in the morning. It’s time for bed you two.” Riddle says crossing his arms.

“I’m not tired!” Cater whines as he lays down on Alex’s bed. Alex chuckles and shakes their head before letting a yawn out.

“Go to bed Cater. We’ll continue this tomorrow afternoon.” Cater groans as Riddle crossing his arms across his chest waiting.

“Come on Cater,” Riddle says. Cater groans louder as he finally gets himself off the bed and takes the stuff off Alex’s bed before finally leaving the room with Riddle. Alex lets a laugh out before saying goodnight to the two before heading off to bed themselves.

The next couple of nights consist of them playing chess nonstop. Most of the times Riddle, or Trey had to break the two up in the middle of their game to get to bed. It also got to the point where Riddle told them to keep the chessboard out in the corridor so they could keep an eye on the two as they play.

This time it was a Friday night and they don’t have classes the next day. So no one was bothered that they were staying up late. A few moves later Alex grins and places one of the pieces down smirking at him. “Checkmate.”

As Alex crosses their arms Cater sighs and shakes his head. “You won again my friend.”

“You’re not as good as me.” Alex chuckles before taking a drink of tea Ace brought them earlier. Cater nods and leans back in the chair stretching his body before looking at them. Alex watches them as Cater starts before speaking.

“Why don’t we make this last game interesting.” Cater smiles at him. Alex raises their eyebrow confused.

“Like what? A bet?” Alex lets a laugh out before Cater hums and nods in agreement. They quickly give him a look before glancing down at the game. ‘Are you sure? You’re going to lose the bet anyway.” They spoke.

“If you think so then why not take the bet?” Cater asks tilting his head towards them.

“What’s the bet?” Alex asks leaning back in the chair as Cater starts resetting the board.

“How about, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do for a whole day.” Cater explains before glancing back towards Alex.

Alex bites his lip thinking about it. They could already think of a few things that he could do for them and knowing how the last few games were they knew they were going to win. “Alright. I’m good with that.” Alex nods sitting up in their seat looking at the board.

“Alright then.” Cater gives them the usual smiling before looking down at the board. “Loser does what the winner wants for the whole day.” They nod as they motion for Cater to go first.

Cater nods and moves. Slowly, they take their turns. Carefully, Alex watches Cater’s moves and slowly they shift in their seat not understanding what was going on. Every time they glance up towards Cater, he has the same smile on his face. The problem they have against him was that he was able to hide what he was thinking and that only made him start to worry.

“What’s the matter, Alex?” Cater asks making Alex glance towards him once more. Alex could feel their face start to heat up and they take a deep breath before looking down and moving another piece.

Cater hums looking down at the game making Alex gets annoyed by his reactions. They run their hands through their hands as Cater slowly starts to take a little longer to do his moves. “Cater, make your move already.”

“We’re in no rush, my dear.” Cater says making his move and looks up. Alex rolls his eyes as he leans back in their seat examining the situation and makes his move.

In a quick second Cater’s smile turns into a smirk and shakes his head before move one last piece. “Checkmate.” Cater cross his arms across his chest and Alex quickly looks down.

“Wha-” Alex stops confused hearing him say those words. Furrowing his eyebrows he watches the board before look back at Cater as he smiles towards them.

“I guess I won the bet.” Cater speaks.

“You cheated,” Alex says looking back down at the board.

“No, I didn’t.” Cater says smiling towards him. “I played as usual.” He nods making Alex look at him.

“You hustled me,” Alex says looking at him. Cater shrugs as he holds in a laugh.

“What do you mean? I was only playing as usually.” He spoke nodding making Alex quickly shake their head.

“I’m not doing this. I swear this was your plan all along!” Alex gets ups angry as Cater watches them.

“What do you mean? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The way Cater spoke made Alex knew that it was his plan all along. Alex shakes their again again and goes to head to their room before Cater grasps his arm.

“First things first. I want you to make me breakfast in bed.” Cater smiles towards him.

“You’re going to have fun with this aren’t you?” Alex asks raising their eyebrow making Cater chuckles.

“Maybe. Night.” Cater smiles before heading off to his room. Alex rolls their eyes and looks at their game before heading to their room getting ready for tomorrow.

The next morning Alex groans as they set their alarm to get up early. They remember what happened last night with Cater and groans even louder into their pillow. Cater knows they’re not a morning person. They already know that today will be a long day.

After laying in bed for another five minutes they finally get their energy to get themselves up and ready for the day Cater was going to give them. “Stupid Cater!” Alex shouts in their room before finally shuffling themselves to the kitchen.

They see a few students up and doing what they want to do and they smile towards them waving before wishing to be back in bed. They get to the kitchen and slowly starts to grab the pans out and thinks about what to make him. They can go all out and hope that he will ease up on things he wants him to do or go basic.

Eventually, they ended up going all out. Mainly because they started to get hungry so they can eat themselves. They let a yawn out as they’re in the middle of cooking and hear a few people walk into the kitchen.

“Whoa, that’s a lot of food.” Alex glances over to see Ace and Riddle looking at the food and them.

“If you want something take it,” Alex says turning themselves back to the stove.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Ace says as He grabs a plate and starts piling food on the plate.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up. You’re not a morning person.” Riddle says looking towards Alex who shrugs.

“I woke up this morning and decided to do some cooking.” Alex lies not wanting them to know what happens.

“Really?” Ace asks as he stuffs his face with the pancakes. “Man this is good. Riddle, you need to try some.” Ace speaks holding out some for him.

“Or was it the bet you two made last night?” Riddle asks looking at Alex. Alex stops for a second before continuing to finish the rest of the food not saying anything.

“What bet?” Ace looks between the two confused.

“You heard?” Alex asks turning around and taking the food off the pan. Riddle nods and looks at the food on the table.

“Breakfast in bed?” Riddle asks taking a piece of bacon. Alex nods not saying anything as he gets a plate ready.

“Free breakfast for anyone that’s up,” Alex speak looking at them. “I made too much food.” Alex grabs some toast and takes a bite.

“This food is great. Thanks, Alex!” Ace grins at them. Alex nods and runs a hand through their hair and lets a yawn out.

“Good luck,” Riddle says. Alex nods before grabbing the tray full of food and heads towards Cater’s room.

When Alex gets to Cater’s room they take a deep breath before opening the door and pushes it open with their foot and walks in. They see Cater still fast asleep and that made them bite their lip wishing that was them right now. They shake their head as they place the food on his desk before turning towards him. They could see a smile on his face and Alex rolls their hands placing their hands on their hips.

“You and I both know you’re awake so get up idiot,” Alex says grabbing their blanket pulling it away from him.

“That’s not how you wake someone up Alex.” Cater says opening his eyes and glances at them. Alex rolls their eyes.

“Be happy I made food,” Alex says grabbing the tray and placing it right in from of him. Cater sits up and looks at the food and his eyes widens with variations of food in front of him.

“You went all out, that's sweet of you.” Cater says eyeing everything before looking Alex. Alex starts to blush and looks away and shrugs.

“I needed food too,” Alex says taking a deep breath. “Do you need anything else or is that it?” Alex asks glancing towards him. Cater thinks as he takes a bite of the food before nodding.

“One thing. Eat with me.” Cater smiling towards them. Alex looks at them and nods.

“Let me get some food.” Alex goes to turn around until Cater grabs their hand pulling them next to him.

“I have enough here for us both.” Cater says smiling at them. Alex looks at him and down at the food and smiles.

“You do.” Alex nods take a piece of bacon. “Let’s eat then.”

After breakfast the rest of the morning was normal. Cater asked for little things and Alex didn’t mind. They weren’t embarrassing as they thought it would be. All he told him to do was to get some things from his room or even make him some lunch. Alex was waiting for the day to end for they didn’t have to follow any other order Cater may have them do.

At the moment, Alex was able to keep their distance from Cater because they’re doing their annual tea party for the month. Cater is in charge of setting up and Alex was helping get the treats set out.

“So, you have to do everything Cater says for the whole day?” Ace asks as he sets each tray.

“It’s not too bad. Cater hasn’t made me do anything stupid.” Alex says grabbing some trays in their hands. Ace looks at them and nods.

“Still, there are a few more hours left so anything could happen.” Ace grabs a couple of trays and they both head to put the teats on the table.

As they walk out Both Deuce and Cater were finishing setting the table. Cater looks up towards Alex and grins. “Let me take those!” Cater says and quickly goes up taking the trays out of their hands and places them on the table. Both Ace and Deuce watches and glances towards each other in confusion before shaking their heads continuing with what they’re doing.

“We have more trays I’ll go grab them,” Alex speaks as Cater quickly follows.

“I’ll help with that.” Alex glances over towards him and raises their eyebrows. They weren’t sure why he would help. He usually does what he’s told and that’s it.

“Alright.” Alex nods as they walk back to the kitchen. “Is there anything you want?” They ask glancing towards Cater who glances over to them confused.

“Why would you ask that?” Cater laughs lightly rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re acting way to nice.” Alex points out making Cater look at him before shaking his head.

“Not at all.” He says taking a few trays. “Can’t I only help?” Cater says starting walking out of the kitchen. “Now let's go everyone will be arriving soon.” Alex nods grabbing more of the trays and they finish setting the table us.

Right as everything was set up Alex went to go change in clean clothes and heads out seeing everything one sitting down and complementing the setup. Alex nods and feels Cater pulling them over.

“Let’s sit over here.”Cater smiles. Alex chuckles and nods and in an instant stops before counting the chairs.

“Cater, we’re one chair short,” Alex spoke recounting. Cater tilts his head looking around and shakes his head.

“No, we put the right amount of chairs.” Alex glances towards him before shaking their head.

“We have people RSVP. There are supposed to be sixteen chairs, not fifteen.” Cater shakes his head before Deuce butts in.

“Cater said someone wasn’t coming so we did fifteen,” Deuce speaks making everyone who was in the room look at him.

“I was never informed,” Trey spoke crossing his arms thinking.

“Neither was I,” Riddle said. “Everyone knows if they RSVP they’re coming.” Riddle speaks starting to get angry.

“Oh, I must have heard wrong.” Cater says and starts to laugh making everyone give him confusing looks.

“I’ll go grab the other chair then,” Alex says and goes to walk over until Cater grabs their wrist.

“Don’t bother. You can sit on my lap.” He lets a smile out only to get them flustered.

“Wha? N-no!” Alex shakes their head. “There’s a chair over there.”

“No need. Sit on my lap.” Cater sits down and laps his lap making a few people chuckle. Alex didn’t bother to look at every one. They know they have to do what he says, but he was going to far to embarrass them.

“Bet,” Riddle says as he takes a sip of his tea.

Alex closes their eyes not knowing what to do, but follow was Cater was saying. Glancing over to Riddle he sees a small smirk on his lips and Alex looks down as they sit down on his lap.

“See it wasn’t that hard.” Cater says wrapping his arms around their waist pulling them close.

It was finally the end of the day and Alex did everything they could to say as far from Cater as possible. Every time they thought about the tea party only made them get flustered. They shake their head as they finally get to their room after cleaning everything up.

“That idiot,” Alex mumbles to themselves as they lean against the door trying to calm themselves down.

The whole time they were cleaning someone would bring him up in their conversations only to have to change the subject. Alex was able to sneak off away from everyone to get to their room to finally be alone.

“The day is almost over. I got this.” Alex mumbles to themselves taking deep breaths.

They walk over to their bed laying down thinking about the whole day. Any single thing made them blush and their heart start to race. They shake their head and grabs their pillow before burying their head into it screaming. After a couple of seconds, the sound of knocking on the door made them look over.

“Anyone but Cater. Please.” Alex mumbles under their breath before pushing themselves up and answering the door.

They run a hand through their hair and spot Cater giving a small smile at them. Alex stops and feels their face start to heat up again. They take a deep breath and goes to close the door until Cater puts a stop with his foot.

“Alex, don’t be angry with me.” Cater’s voice sounds both worried and hurt.

Hearing him sound like that made Alex’s chest tightens. He grips onto the door handle before pulling it open to see Cater’s smile fade. Alex bites his lip and leaves the door open before turning back towards his bed. Cater walks in and closes the door and watches Alex as they sit down not looking at him.

“Are you angry?” Cater asks his voice hesitant.

Alex shrugs and pulls their knees to their chest still not saying anything. Cater sighs and walks over and sits down in front of him and takes their hand in his. “Look at me.”

Alex didn’t want to, but they felt his other hand tilt their chin up to see him. Cater frowns and Alex bites his lip.

“Talk to me.” Cater says squeezing their hand making Alex glance at their hands.

“You know I don’t like being center of attention,” Alex mumbles as they play with their hand. Cater hums and shifts slightly making Alex glance up towards him.

“I’m sorry. I pushed you too much.” Cater spoke letting a sigh out.

“You could have told me what you were going to do so at least then I wouldn’t have been panicking.” They mumble feeling their face heat up remember the incident.

“It’s just that I-” Cater stops and looks down himself. It was his time to start blushing. Alex looks up seeing him and he tilts his head.

“Cater,” Alex speaks and squeeze back making Cater look at them.

Cater pulls away and stands up rubbing his face letting a groan out. “Why is so hard!”

“Cater, I like you.” Alex blurts out looking down at the bed.

Cater stops and turns towards Alex shocked on what he heard. He opens his mouth and closes it trying to understand this situation.

“You didn’t have to make this stupid bet,” Alex says looking at him. “If you would have asked, I would have said yes.”

Cater takes a deep breath as his face started to turn red. He rubs the back of his head before speaking. “I didn’t think you would like me.”

“I didn’t think you liked me. So I concluded that being friends would be fine with me.” Alex says. 

Cater goes over sitting in front of Alex and grabs their hands. “If I ask now.” Cater trails off and Alex immediately starts to blush more.

“As long as we take it slow.” They nod.

Cater grins in and in an instant Cater jumps on them hugging them tightly. Alex yelps falling back into the bed as Cater hold them close. “You’re finally mine!” Cater shouts cuddling to them as Alex busts up laughing.

“You idiot!” Alex laughs shaking their head before looking at them. Seeing the smile on Cater’s face made Alex realize how lucky they are to have someone this nice and caring.


End file.
